


Plush

by MycroftRH



Series: Blue Is A Happy Color [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: AU not far from canon, Alternate Universe, Fanart, Gen, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Trans Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 15:56:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19023145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MycroftRH/pseuds/MycroftRH
Summary: Some scars are good, some are bad, some start one way and become the other.  This isn't really about that, though - it's just about relaxing in bed.  (A very expensive, very soft bed.)(Can absolutely be skipped, if you're going through the series.)





	Plush

**Author's Note:**

> This art is years old and not remotely up to my current standards, but it is also the first piece I made in this series, so it's up here for completeness.

Tony has a lot of scars. The ones he's proudest of are from a surgery he chose. It didn't come out entirely perfect; his nipples are stretched after the grafts. But the pale arches on either side of his chest, and the little division symbols on his sides from the lipo, they're perfect.

The scars from the surgery that he didn't choose at all - he's not proud of those.  Over the years, though, he starts to feel like they make him who he is just as much as the others.


End file.
